


Milo

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had a special tool to teach his husband a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milo

Draco sighed and leaned back. Everything was perfect.

              He was alone.

              In the kitchen.

              The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and he had a cup of streaming, fresh-brewed coffee in his hands.

              Yes, everything was perfect in Draco Malfoy’s eyes.

              He sipped his coffee idly, the young man basking in the silence.

              “DAMN IT MILO, GET OFF OF ME!”

               _Well, all good things have to come to an end eventually,_  mused the Malfoy as he put his cup on the ground just in time for a gray tabby to jump into his lap.

Draco smirked and pet the purring cat. “What did you do now?”

                Harry stomped into the kitchen, his green eyes blazing. “That bloody cat…”

                “What did Milo do this time Potter?”

                “First off, you can’t say Potter anymore, I’m not one since we’ve gotten married, and two, that damn cat woke me up!”

                “You’ll be fine.”

                “Its six in the morning Draco!”

                “And your point?”

                “I went to bed at four!”

                “You can go back to bed Golden Boy.”

                Harry growled, his eyes narrowed on Milo, the cat curled up comfortably on Draco’s lap, “Just keep that bloody cat out of the bedroom.”

                Smirking, Draco sipped his coffee, “Yes dear.”

                Leaning down, Draco scratched Milo’s chin, “That will teach him to leave his underwear on the ground, won’t it Milo?” 


End file.
